Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 December 2015
23:55:49 I don't think It's bad for a first try or time. 23:57:18 what do you think? 23:57:28 wait 23:58:17 hahaaa 23:59:14 Hilarious right? 23:59:18 y 00:01:08 gt 00:01:09 g 00:01:48 (bye) 00:01:58 do you like the clip I made Hype? 00:02:40 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 00:03:34 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:03:56 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:07:00 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:07:06 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:07:10 yep 00:07:10 http://captiongenerator.com/73128/Douglas-reacts-to-being-Banned 00:07:13 That clip 00:07:33 he does his usual "Give me a trial" at the end 00:08:19 lol 00:08:57 and punches the camera 00:09:08 do you like How I used Hitler for Douglas? 00:09:49 Yes lol 00:11:37 I figured that would be like Douglas 00:12:24 Lol 00:14:29 and I'm glad he's done on wikia. 00:14:39 But the question is: Where might he go now? 00:15:49 of might he go for trying to remove his wikia ban? 00:16:41 *or 00:16:49 Idk 00:18:39 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:18:46 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:02 Back. 00:19:26 http://captiongenerator.com/73128/Douglas-reacts-to-being-Banned 00:19:27 WB 00:19:32 SM do you like that link? 00:19:35 lol 00:19:40 I used Hitler as Douglas 00:20:06 and he demands his usual "Give Me a trial" stuff at the end... 00:20:07 :P 00:20:23 huehuehue 00:21:44 Test. 00:23:54 Let me guess, I acted heroic again by reporting Doug to the staff again 00:24:01 yep 00:25:50 none of you even wanted this mess on another wiki to happen. 00:25:59 I got proven right again I suppose... 00:27:23 https://youtu.be/mA2RsWh-Mac?t=5m52s Me when Doug was here. 00:27:49 AKA me going down to 300 LP from 4000. 00:28:29 what about when he left? 00:28:41 I knocked out all 4000 I suppose? 00:29:41 You knocked out all 4000 LP of his yes. 00:30:06 I wonder how 00:30:15 I have all three Egyptian God Cards 00:30:19 I could have used those 00:30:30 Yep/. 00:30:32 yep.* 00:30:43 That would easily knock out all 4000 LP from him. 00:30:43 I have a little collection of Yugioh cards going myself. 00:30:58 I used to play when I was younger 00:31:10 Especially if it was direct damage. 00:31:12 Cool. 00:32:31 My strongest playable card is "Super Tyrannosaurus Rex" 00:32:37 3300 ATK 1400 DEF 00:32:55 Hype, ever tried Duel Network? 00:33:00 Yes. 00:33:06 You register and play Yu-Gi-Oh online 00:33:06 I have against someone from KH 00:33:13 I played a little last year 00:33:21 Another wiki I am on all the time. 00:33:28 want to duel on there, I have a account. 00:33:34 That I am bureaucrat and administrator. 00:33:42 I kinda stink.. 00:33:51 I lost 0 to 8000 to the person.. 00:33:53 Well, guess what? 00:33:58 I stink at it too 00:34:11 so at least it's fair 00:34:11 Ok 00:34:16 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:34:18 Let me find my account. 00:34:42 Let me find mine too. It's been forever since I used i 00:34:44 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:45 *it 00:35:21 about a YEAR 00:35:43 Quick test. 00:35:43 Hold on I need to reset the password on mine. 00:35:58 /announce Hello, world! 00:36:11 Hehe. 00:37:01 Just did on mine Hype, how HILARIOUS 00:38:26 I'll use my Yugi Deck for this duel, since it is most like my real life deck. 00:38:47 Okay. 00:38:52 Who is hosting it? 00:38:56 And what username? 00:39:41 You may host this duel 00:39:55 my username is BlueEye1200 00:40:35 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:40:53 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:01 I think I hosted it. 00:41:05 It says Nkech on it. 00:41:32 It is in unlimited. 00:41:38 Because that is my only option. 00:41:51 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:57 Hey. 00:42:02 Hi Bob! 00:42:09 /announce Hello, Bob! 00:42:30 Happy Douglas Elimination Day, or at least what's left of it. 00:42:30 Do you want it to be 4000 LP or 8000 LP @ Nkech? 00:42:31 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:42:32 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:49 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:42:51 8000 00:42:58 Okay. 00:43:01 I cannot find it 00:43:13 Dammit.. 00:43:17 How about you host it. 00:44:26 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:33 I'm putting a password on it so no random person can accept it 00:44:42 password will be 12112015 00:44:43 I'm gonna add Kyle to my advent calendar season. 00:44:49 obvious what that stands for Hype 00:44:52 cool. 00:44:59 Doug getting banned. 00:45:02 Lol 00:45:29 Alright, I set it up 00:45:39 Wouldn't it have been something if Douglas Elimination Day was on December 13? 00:45:45 It says "Hypercane, this is Nkech" as Duel Note 00:45:46 Doug's birthday? 00:45:49 yes, Bob 00:46:04 I wonder if there's a screaming match in the Genova household tonight. 00:46:58 By the way, I was thinking about doing some new HHW tutorial videos at some point. 00:47:01 Silent Chat spin-off? 00:47:10 Screaming Chat? 00:47:30 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:47:39 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:47:40 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:14 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:15 What I'll do if I do this is I'll write up a script so I know what I'm saying. 00:49:25 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:31 Hey, Odile. 00:49:38 Hi Odile. 00:49:43 /announce Hi Odile. 00:50:00 So you think the Douglas Household is in turmoil 00:50:13 Idk. I wonder if the Genovas are all talking about us at the dinner table tonight. 00:50:30 *insert pun here* 00:51:27 what would they say? 00:51:34 http://captiongenerator.com/73128/Douglas-reacts-to-being-Banned 00:51:39 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 00:51:39 Bob, like what I made 00:51:45 Hitler stars as Douglas 00:51:55 This is going to be funny 00:52:16 Sorry my game froze for a sec. 00:52:19 play it, see what happens 00:52:29 I'm beating Hype at Yu-Gi-Oh 00:52:35 right now 8000-7400 00:52:38 Wow... 00:53:51 not 8000-6800 00:53:53 *now 00:53:53 That's hilarious 00:54:12 funny huh 00:54:26 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:54:28 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:44 It would have been even funnier if you spoke Douglasian. 00:55:20 8000-5800 now Hype! 00:56:35 I wonder if Doug knows we are celebrating like this today. 00:57:42 probably. 00:57:52 He may have seen the new page message 00:57:59 I suck. 00:58:04 So bad. 00:58:25 The funniest part is when Hitler/Doug says "DANE GIVE ME A TRIAL" :P 00:58:32 :P 00:58:35 I did that for fun 00:58:48 I hope Collin doesn't have to leave. 00:59:00 But if he has to, I understand. 00:59:09 me too. 00:59:14 It makes me feel old here 00:59:19 *tweaks Chat.js* 00:59:26 users that joined after me are considering leaving. 00:59:32 Yeah... 00:59:55 @Nkech I noticed you said our staff numbers were getting too high. Who would you demote? 01:00:08 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:00:12 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:01:21 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 01:01:29 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:01:35 let me tell you this, It would only involve junior admins and chat mods, and Bob, Your job is safe 01:02:25 Man I just whipped Hype's a** at Yu-gi-oh 01:02:30 Yep 01:02:32 I suck 01:02:36 at everything. 01:02:52 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:02:56 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:03:05 Ok. 01:03:12 b*refreshes chat to try / announce code*/b - 01:03:17 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 01:03:22 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:03:28 Thanks to my Darkflare, and Galaxy Eyes 01:03:39 Excuse me while I bash my head open.. 01:03:41 I hate losing. 01:03:44 It's why I wrote *brow raise when I summoned him. 01:03:47 /announce Milky Way and Andromeda are going to collide. 01:03:51 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 01:03:53 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 01:03:56 And that's how much I hate to lose. 01:03:59 Self harm. 01:04:05 It works! Yay! 01:04:13 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:04:19 (if anyone is not seeing it work, refresh the chat) 01:04:23 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:04:42 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:04:44 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 01:04:45 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 01:04:49 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:04:55 There's a glitch right now on the Weather Underground tropical page. 01:05:19 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:05:25 :P 01:06:17 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 01:06:23 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:06:36 TSR still hasn't released a 2016 prediction yet. 01:06:42 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:07:01 Never playing any game in my life. 01:07:07 ever again. 01:07:17 /me has blood dripping down his head * 01:08:07 /announce I <3 hurricanes. 01:08:19 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:08:23 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:08:32 /announce I love hurricanes. :/ 01:09:16 /summon Tropical Storm Larry 01:09:48 /announce Tropical Storm Larry has formed. 01:10:09 not working 01:10:21 Refresh the chat? 01:10:21 k 01:10:36 @ SM 01:10:47 Wow. 01:11:02 Ctrl + F5? 01:11:10 I'm like bipolar when it comes to games. 01:11:19 I want to hurt myself so bad when I lose. 01:11:21 When I win 01:11:26 I scream I WIN 01:11:41 Enter test mode? 01:11:59 The, refresh. 01:12:02 *Then 01:12:08 Gtg bye 01:12:10 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:12:14 (bye) 01:12:36 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:12:46 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:12:57 /announce FML 01:13:00 Nope 01:13:04 Still not working. 01:13:12 It's showing up for me. 01:13:40 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:13:51 At the end of the URL in the address bar of your browser, add the text ?action=purge. Press Enter or click "Go" to tell the browser to go to that revised URL. The page should be refreshed in a short time. 01:13:53 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:14:54 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:14:58 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:15:03 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:15:40 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 01:15:43 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 01:15:50 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:16:09 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 01:16:54 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 01:16:59 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:25:41 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 01:46:02 Lost another fuc**** duel 01:46:06 I'm so out of here. 01:46:08 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:49:09 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 01:57:07 hi HM 01:57:12 !ignore fy 01:57:13 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring fy. 02:02:44 http://captiongenerator.com/73128/Douglas-reacts-to-being-Banned 02:02:46 HH 02:02:54 look what I made 02:03:00 Hitler stars as Douglas 02:03:25 lol 02:04:35 like it? 02:04:51 yes 02:04:55 very funny 02:07:50 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 02:08:26 -!- PuffleXTREME has joined Special:Chat. 02:08:39 I’ve been thinking. When life gives you lemons? Don’t make lemonade. Make life take the lemons back! Get mad! I don’t want your damn lemons! What am I supposed to do with these? Demand to see life’s manager! Make life rue the day it thought is could give me lemons! Do you know who I am? I’m the man who’s going to burn your house down! With the lemons! I’m going to get my engineers to invent a combustible lemon that burns your house down!﻿ 02:39:54 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 02:41:29 Brb 02:41:51 #LicoriceForTheWin 02:42:21 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:42:33 -!- Emmaelise401 has joined Special:Chat. 02:42:41 Hey. We got a new user? 02:42:47 hai 02:42:55 Well, what do you know 02:43:01 My cousin showed up 02:43:03 Hi, brother. 02:43:09 Who is your brother? 02:43:12 Yes, we did. 02:43:13 Where is he? 02:43:19 XD 02:43:21 My chat must be glitched... 02:43:34 Who is Enderman? 02:43:44 He hasn't said much but he certainly is nice. I don't think he'd be underage Michelle. 02:43:58 Is he Mary Jane :o 02:44:04 I hope not 02:44:06 Uhhhhhhhh 02:44:08 Enderman, please introduce yourself. 02:44:16 ummmm 02:44:19 Goggles? 02:44:26 lol. 02:44:27 That ain't Mary Jane Michelle 02:44:32 Calm Down 02:44:33 Probably not 02:44:41 My years as a science teacher would know 02:45:08 My name is Ryan, and I am Michelle's cousin. 02:45:18 Oh. 02:45:24 Well, welcome! 02:45:26 Lol 02:45:33 He is 13 years old 02:45:38 in fact, his birthday was recently 02:45:43 Aint that right, Ryan. 02:45:47 Yes! 02:45:59 Now ryan 02:46:05 A thing you want to do here is make hurricane seasons. 02:46:20 Okay. 02:46:40 brb 02:46:41 It's a simple concept Ryan 02:46:54 A tip to get started is to use infobox hurricane new - add it by using the template button 02:47:00 Now, Ryan 02:47:02 in the wiki 02:47:06 Would you like to see one of my seasons for reference? 02:47:12 there are over 15 types of hurricanes 02:47:24 The strongest storm ever made on the wiki is Theoretical Black Hole Richard 02:47:32 The most famous is Ultra Mini Black Hole Quinn 02:47:41 I saw that page 02:47:49 Which one? 02:47:54 Quinn 02:48:08 Ah 02:48:13 Quinn is quite the famous storm. 02:48:23 @Ryan did you find HHW or did Michelle tell you about it? 02:48:30 I'll make THE BIGGEST BLACK HOLE THE MULTIVERSE HAS EVER SEEN!!!!! >:D MUAHAHAHA! 02:48:37 And I found it 02:48:41 Enderman, would you like to see one of my seasons for reference? 02:48:51 Eh, what the heck. 02:48:57 Give it to me 02:48:58 Ryan 02:49:08 Wow. Did you find it by looking at predictions for the 2016 season? 02:49:10 I will show you the template that I use for creating hurricane seasons 02:49:12 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 02:49:14 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 02:49:14 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:49:15 okay. 02:49:20 In order to use it 02:49:20 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:49:27 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 02:49:28 Use the dropper tool, hover it over the bar 02:49:34 choose the paint tool to maximum size 02:49:38 sai wha? 02:49:40 and place dots where your storms are going to be 02:49:50 uh 02:50:06 Next, find images on Wikipedia or another source of a hurricane relating to yours, and plop it in. 02:50:14 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 02:50:16 Bam, you got a season started 02:50:19 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 02:50:23 Uhhhhhhh...\*The number you are trying to contact is not in service* 02:50:25 http://imgur.com/HaX8HTr 02:50:33 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/2019_South_Atlantic_Cyclone_Season_(HurricaneMonster) 02:50:39 Look at the images here - there are quite a lot. Nearly every recent storm has an image on here. 02:50:46 so the NOAA has released the forecast for the rest of December 02:50:58 One of my seasons Ryan 02:51:33 brb 02:51:39 What do you think? 02:51:51 Give him time. 02:52:26 Is Michelle-Ryan the first two HHW users that are confirmed to be related? 02:52:38 Yes. 02:52:42 Wow. 02:53:15 Despite I being half Michelle's age, you don't want to end up on my bad side 02:53:26 As witnessed in the Douglas situation 02:53:56 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 02:54:02 Lol 02:54:05 Nkechinyer 02:54:07 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 02:54:13 Tell enderman what I am like when Susan drinks my coffee 02:54:24 But then again, Susan brings me her homemade coffee, so I can't complain. 02:54:29 Yeah. 02:54:39 Michelle csn never be happy without coffee 02:54:43 Yup. 02:54:48 It sends me into a fury 02:54:54 Hows things doing on the East Coast, Ryan? 02:54:59 Down in the bahamas, we doing fine. 02:55:22 Yeah, I was at my meanest during the Douglas situation. Niw I am a bit laid back. 02:55:29 Now 02:55:45 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 02:56:06 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 02:56:07 Not really. 02:56:16 I can be at my meanest daily. 02:56:19 Ryan, in case you are wondering, I am 14. 02:56:26 And live in Kentucky 02:57:28 Anyway Michelle, your cousin a nice guy? 02:57:37 -!- PuffleXTREME has left Special:Chat. 02:57:40 HHW continues to get new users even in the offseason :) 02:58:21 This woukd have never happened without banning Douglas 02:58:47 Time to get my totally older than Michelle Science Teacher on our wiki... 02:58:48 He is pretty nice 02:58:51 :P 02:59:02 a little crazy 02:59:03 but nice 02:59:07 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 02:59:07 So far in my latest season 02:59:11 I have 4 storms ready 02:59:18 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 02:59:23 My science Teacher I 13 years older than Michelle 02:59:24 Hurricane Annabelle, Hurricane Brutus, and Tropical Storm Cashmere 02:59:31 Is 02:59:37 Ah 02:59:40 Good luck with that. 02:59:50 Still thinking of a D name 03:00:04 A HHW without Nkechinyer and Michelle: LJ, HH and Colin all quit after joining due to Doug's immaturity, I quit because I can't keep up with Doug slamming my name choices, and Cardozo remains. 03:00:30 Well 03:00:31 actually 03:00:35 that would be life in the wiki without me 03:00:38 Nke came in mid plan 03:00:43 The original thought was Hypercane. 03:01:05 I joined before you, I started getting to it in Mid September 03:01:31 Doug would have probably still been banned at some point but probably not permanently 03:01:33 A D name? 03:01:39 Dinah is a nice name too 03:01:45 Deano? 03:01:48 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 03:01:52 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 03:01:53 dana? 03:01:57 Dwight? 03:02:12 Also 03:02:15 Hurricane Dragan 03:02:17 A russian name 03:02:32 Enderman you could use Douglas as a joke :P 03:02:34 or DOnny 03:02:38 I believe Douglas used the name Dragon. 03:02:40 Hurricane Emily ^_^ 03:02:47 We can tell you that story :P 03:02:59 *Donny 03:03:35 Tropical Storm Fifi :P 03:03:40 Wikia is now Dougless! 03:04:06 And we can tell the whole story- just ask. 03:04:28 Douglas is instilled in HHW history. But not in a good way. 03:04:30 Dragan is going to be a Cat 5 185 mph hurricane 03:04:39 Yes. 03:04:47 annabelle is going to be a 145 mph cat 4 03:04:54 Brutus is going to be a 105 mph cat 3 03:05:05 Cashmere is a 65 mph TS 03:05:06 cat 2* for bruts 03:05:09 brutus* 03:05:19 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 03:05:33 Hurricane Emma \o/ 03:05:44 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 03:05:47 Michelle, is Emma your alias name? 03:05:51 No 03:05:54 Emma was my dogs name 03:05:58 Oh. 03:06:01 Enderman, would you like to hear the story of Douglas? 03:06:07 She will be in the season herself 03:06:09 Sure 03:06:17 Hurricane Emma, a Cat 4 Cape Verde Hurricane 03:06:29 Lets start from the very beginning. 03:06:34 How about Fifi? :P 03:06:38 This should be a fun story to tell... 03:06:41 Doug used the name Cinamin once... 03:06:58 @Nkech you can do part 1 and 3 and I'll do part 2. 03:07:15 I'm on mobile, sadly 03:07:17 hold up 03:07:18 Chapter 1: The Origin Story 03:07:20 None of this. 03:07:27 Nobody cares about the beginning 03:07:29 You'd be better off with me just watching... 03:07:32 people care about the action. 03:07:32 I'll switch to computer so I can tell this story. 03:07:36 Bob 03:07:37 hold up 03:07:37 I want to hear it D:< 03:07:38 I got this. 03:07:40 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 03:07:46 Doug made death threats 03:07:47 Typing on this tablet is annoying 03:07:56 and threatened to kill me AND ban me if I retired his name 03:08:03 I like to tell the full story, not just the SparkNotes 03:08:11 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 03:08:11 Go ahead bob 03:08:13 tell what you know 03:08:15 I gotta work on Emma 03:08:20 she is long lived, just saying 03:08:23 And Fifi :P\ 03:08:27 Ok. I'll go to the bathroom and start when I get back. 03:08:39 Please be patient 03:08:50 But I... 03:08:53 Okay. 03:09:10 Just a few minutes honestly 03:09:24 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 03:09:31 I'm just humming Lavender Town while I wait 03:09:34 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 03:10:22 Watching A&E here 03:10:42 That's what is happening in Covington Kentucky 03:10:53 At my house 03:10:57 Any ideas for a male F name? 03:11:02 Oh, I got it. Falcon. 03:11:07 Fred 03:11:08 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 03:11:14 Ok, so here is the story of Douglas. 03:11:24 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 03:11:35 On March 16, 2014, a user by the name of "Hurricane news" choses to join Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki. 03:12:00 Just after joining, he then posts a picture of himself in a Captain America costume. 03:12:18 Need female G names people 03:12:23 I repeat 03:12:24 Gabby 03:12:27 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 03:12:32 Feminine G names 03:12:41 Gabby is too boring 03:12:43 Gabriella 03:12:44 Gertrude 03:12:45 Got it 03:12:58 Gertrude will be a strong category 5 hurricane 03:13:00 He begins to make some edits. He began to make some "seasons", but his seasons lacked usages of pictures or infoboxes. All he would include is the storm, the category, and its amount of deaths. 03:13:00 at 165 mph 03:13:15 The deaths were usually 78382388383819 03:13:18 if it helps 03:13:41 And then, in May, roughly 2 months of being here, he admitted he was 10 years old. Around that same time, he began to vandalize pages. 03:14:06 and he gitbanmed 03:14:15 So HHW bureaucrat HypercaneTeen decides to give him a three-year block, I believe, for his vandalism and being underage. 03:14:22 *got banned 03:14:24 Correct. 03:14:47 until... 03:14:48 So then, he realizes in November 24, "Hey, my account's blocked, but my IP is not. I can contribute anonymously" 03:14:53 *2014 03:15:14 So he begins to contribute anonymously. At this time, we had no clue that this user was Hurricane news. 03:15:26 Gertrude is one of the fastest intensifiers ever 03:15:29 But we know now. 03:15:39 Went from 50 - 90 - 125 - 165 03:15:40 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 03:15:50 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 03:15:53 Not as bad as PATRICIA!!!!!!!! 03:15:54 He continued to make lots of text-only seasons, with no pictures and limited content. He also began to use very weird names. 03:16:03 Like??? 03:16:05 Such as Arrow 03:16:11 like 03:16:14 Arrow 03:16:19 and when I questioned him about it 03:16:21 he screamed at me 03:16:26 then he got breaucrat for some reason 03:16:26 The seasons continued, and then on June 17th of this user, I believe, he was unbanned by HypercaneTeen, the same user that blocked him. 03:16:26 TD to C5 in 24h? 03:16:52 He continued to mostly contribute anonymously, until August when users began to question his strategy of contributing anonymously. 03:17:00 And that's when we found out he was Hurricane news. 03:17:01 Yes Bob, you got it. 03:17:17 I need Masculine H names 03:17:32 So, he contributes A LOT and eventually gets promoted to bureaucrat - the highest wikia rank, by HypercaneTeen again. 03:17:32 ??? 03:17:40 Masculine = male 03:17:42 Oh 03:17:44 Horton 03:17:45 Harry 03:17:48 Henry 03:17:49 boring 03:17:51 In late August, a user named HurricaneMonster joins HHW. We'll get to this later. 03:17:55 Give me something spicty 03:17:57 spicy* 03:18:02 Hansel 03:18:05 But anyway, Hurricane news, AKA Douglas, is very active and likes to comment frequently. 03:18:14 Hektor 03:18:20 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 03:18:21 He-man :P 03:18:30 By this time, he was finally starting to use infoboxes instead of just text in his seasons, but still used the incorrect basin code (He used Alt instead of Atl) 03:18:30 loljk 03:18:42 (Hector with a k) 03:18:52 He's a bureaucrat. And then on September 7th, I stumble upon this wiki one night. I join it the next day. 03:19:00 :) 03:19:15 So anyway, I make a season and Douglas is the first one to comment, of course. 03:19:25 Tell him the period where it starts getting intresting 03:19:28 aka, when I get pissed 03:19:31 He complains that I used the name "Wilbur" as a replacement name. 03:19:35 I want to tell the full story! 03:19:44 he is telling it in order Michelle. 03:19:48 Let him tell the whole story 03:19:56 Go on. 03:20:15 So next, another user by the name of StrawberryMaster joins HHW a week later. Doug continues to complain about name choices. 03:20:35 On September 17, he learns about the Wikia age law. He says, using profanity, that he doesn't care about the fact that he is breaking the law. 03:20:35 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 03:20:37 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 03:20:40 But he isn't banned. Yet. 03:20:59 Hercules is the name. 03:21:09 It's when all the action starts Enderman 03:21:12 Hercules is a very strong category 3 03:21:13 @Emma WHAT!? 03:21:16 this part is the climax honestly 03:21:17 until... 03:21:25 On September 25th, I believe it was, Douglas gets mad at HurricaneMonster (who is, CycloneNkechinyer). 03:21:31 Me! 03:21:32 Then came the rise of a new titan. 03:21:56 Monster questions Douglas's behavior, and then Doug threatens Monster with knives. But he remains unbanned. 03:22:09 yep, I didn't have (bcrat) status yet 03:22:10 At this point, Doug says he'll retire from HHW. But it continues. 03:22:24 How did he even know where Monster leved? 03:22:31 He didn't 03:22:31 So about 10 minutes later, Douglas "unretires", and tries to adopt the wiki as president. 03:22:33 where is the 03:23:05 Users continue to question his behavior. But then, another HHW user, HurricaneOdile (who is in the chat right now), creates a season that has a powerful typhoon called Doug. 03:23:11 Doug gets retired - and here the action comes! 03:23:22 /me grabs popcorn 03:23:25 Oh no. 03:23:32 Ho-oh :P 03:23:43 /me hands his popcorn to EndermanR169 03:23:46 Pokemon references 03:23:49 enjoy 03:24:03 /me chews like a woodgrinder 03:24:09 A user comes to the wiki 03:24:13 /me grinds fingers off in the process 03:24:18 and gets more power then any bcrat 03:24:21 So, Douglas does not take the fact well that Odile chose to retire his name in a season. He kicks Odile from chat. HurricaneMonster, who is also in chat, tells Douglas to calm down. 03:24:22 *spilers*( 03:24:29 shhh 03:24:33 Bob 03:24:33 don't spoil it 03:24:35 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 03:24:37 stop stalling 03:24:43 I'm slow...sorry. 03:24:46 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 03:24:54 season with Doug as a name? 03:25:08 it's what will keep Enderman interested, besides he said he wanted to here the whole story. 03:25:16 Hear* 03:25:27 NOW NOW NOW 03:25:29 (facepalm) 03:25:30 Doug tries to convince HM that Doug or Douglas should not be allowed to be retired on this wiki. But then, HM responds by saying "This wiki does not revolve around Douglas, Douglas, Douglas." 03:25:35 nvm 03:25:35 Iowa 03:25:41 Screw Iowa 03:25:42 Next 03:25:42 Ingrid 03:25:43 Irene 03:25:48 Screw ingrid and irene 03:25:52 Irene was devastating 03:26:03 Something spicy. 03:26:08 Douglas continues to argue with HM, and then eventually, we chose to ban Douglas for his bad behavior. He also reportedly sent death threats to Hypercane, who was also involved with the Douglas ban. 03:26:20 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 03:26:23 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 03:26:24 yep. It's where I got my power from. 03:26:25 Isabelle 03:26:26 This occurred on September 28, 2015. 03:26:33 And on the 29th... 03:26:37 one day BEFORE my 14th B-Day 03:26:46 Screw Isabelle 03:26:50 And then, HM is promoted to the rank of bureaucrat, and ALL underage users are banned, including SpCardozoComesBack and many others. 03:26:59 That little ferret things... 03:26:59 UM 03:27:04 YOU FORGOT EVERYTHING 03:27:06 The wiki gets quiet for a few days after Doug's ban. 03:27:18 @Michelle I don't have any chat logs about what you said. 03:27:21 Inez or Imela 03:27:26 Fine 03:27:28 I will describe it 03:27:31 Step back Bob 03:27:34 On the 29th 03:27:37 I'll find the death threats 03:27:39 Michelle joined the wiki 03:27:40 no worries 03:27:48 And I was instantly greeted by douglas 03:27:53 Who, I instantly hated 03:28:03 I then said to Hyperecane, I don't trust douglas 03:28:13 and he invited me to a secret chat 03:28:22 My story of Doug always isn't perfect, I just like to improve it each time I tell it. 03:28:23 where I gathered users and formed a plan called "The Doug Offensive" 03:28:26 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/HHW:Chat/logs/Doug_Argument 03:28:38 And I'm just sitting there doing nothing. :P 03:28:43 Me and Hype were the first two in Chat Michelle. 03:28:45 Doug noticed I was leading everyone in silence during the brawl 03:28:58 so Me and Hype got you. 03:29:00 and then it started 03:29:19 Everyone was targetting doug 03:29:24 and doug eventually burned out like Quinn 03:29:35 Trying to ban everyone 03:29:37 -!- EndermanR169 has left Special:Chat. 03:29:41 @Michelle, once you get through this part, I'll tell the next part about what occurred in October/November/December. I'm better at telling that part. 03:29:42 then the real fun came on when Cardozo came on 03:29:44 and protected doug 03:29:51 Puffle also came on 03:29:53 and protected doug 03:29:56 then it was an all out banning fest 03:29:58 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 03:30:11 Everyone got banned and unbanned at least once 03:30:12 Puffle was Pretending to back Douglas and did not actually back him. 03:30:20 Shhh 03:30:22 anyway 03:30:27 After that 03:30:32 Douglas was ultimately banned forever 03:30:37 and Nke got breau 03:30:43 and I got demoted from chat mod 03:30:46 and became a normal user 03:30:47 Initially, he was banned until his 13th birthday, but that later change after he unblocked himself. 03:30:56 *changed 03:31:01 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 03:31:03 We decided to extend his block. 03:31:06 Let's take a brief recess. 03:31:08 Ryan left. 03:31:17 Enderman appears to have disappeared. 03:31:21 Parts 3 & 4 are coming up after the commercial break. 03:31:37 Don't you mean 2 & 3? 03:31:42 Which I know about more than Parts 1 & 2 because I actually experienced them. 03:31:45 I got it 03:31:51 No, Part 1 is Doug's initial time here before he was banned the first time. 03:31:58 Part 2 is when he was a bureaucrat. 03:32:09 Part 3 is the DougMom incident and Part 4 is the YHB incident. 03:32:34 and it got dumped into the trashbin 03:32:50 and will Part 4 be the last we see of Douglas? 03:33:07 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 03:33:09 @Nkech which episode of the Story of Doug was your favorite? I, II, III or IV? 03:33:13 The name is Ione 03:33:22 a powerful category 5 hurricane that packs winds of 190 mph 03:33:27 IV. Came with the most joy. The joy of victory. 03:33:36 II had the most action, but IV ends on the best note. 03:33:41 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 03:33:45 wow I'm in a downpour 03:33:50 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 03:33:57 III was like that failed sequel, but does actually have a story. 03:34:02 Guys 03:34:05 where should Ione form 03:34:06 I was my least favorite episode, IMO. 03:34:16 East of Cape Verde. 03:34:30 Gulf or Carr 03:34:41 Caribbean then 03:34:53 I liked IV 03:34:56 I was happy 03:35:12 Nke 03:35:16 where should Ione make landfall 03:35:22 III was the first one where I have a minor role, and and IV I was nearly a major role. 03:35:28 *in 03:35:42 Yea 03:35:43 guys 03:35:46 help me Plan Ione 03:35:57 Mexico or America? 03:35:58 Carr storm 03:36:02 landfall in Georgia, has the Brown Ocean effect. 03:36:03 190mph winds 03:36:06 :P 03:36:06 where should it landfall 03:36:09 Georgia 03:36:18 how about Alabama travel too georgia 03:36:22 I hate alabama 03:36:22 Yeah. 03:36:24 2 in 1 03:36:28 And it goes right up toward SUGAR HILL. 03:36:29 But that gets Puffle... 03:36:40 He will live 03:36:41 Maybe. 03:37:24 I noticed something unusual. 03:37:31 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 03:37:32 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/75.64.91.187 03:37:45 That IP just started editing recently as far as I know 03:37:53 yah i saw him editing to 03:38:17 Did the staff perhaps block the wrong IP or did Douglas learn how to Change IP's 03:38:22 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 03:38:24 75 is the same first two digits of Douglas's IP. 03:38:26 Not good news... 03:38:37 I though Hype range blocked Douglas 03:38:45 Ione landfalled at 175 mph 03:38:47 I'll check this one out. 03:38:52 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 03:38:53 Part V of the Douglas Saga 03:39:01 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 03:39:07 ? 03:39:08 Might this be it. 03:39:19 I thought part 4 was the end. 03:39:26 Ok, it's in Tennessee. Let's rest easy. 03:39:31 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 03:39:38 whew 03:39:45 Ok 03:39:52 Boy name starting with J 03:40:03 Justin 03:40:04 Yeah. 03:40:05 Jasper, got it 03:40:06 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 03:40:12 Stop with the boring names 03:40:31 Jasper is a fish storm similar to Lisa of 2010 03:40:32 Hey, don't call my neighbors and best friends name "Boring" 03:40:39 I know a Justin. 03:40:49 I know THREE 03:41:11 That's why I said Justin 03:41:17 I made a Cyclonic Storm Justin in my Okeechobee season. 03:41:21 "Jeremiah" 03:41:29 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 03:41:29 Girl name starting with K 03:41:36 Katherine 03:41:38 Kailey, Idk? 03:41:39 Karen vs Kay 03:41:41 Made it up 03:41:41 Vote 03:41:49 Kay, because Doug was obsessed with Karen 03:41:53 Kay 03:41:58 Kay 03:42:12 Because Every kiss begins with Kay... 03:42:12 sounds fun. 03:42:13 :P 03:42:20 What intensity should Kay be? 03:42:26 no cat 5 or cat 4 03:42:29 somewhere around medium 03:42:30 TS 03:42:33 Cat2 03:42:35 cat1 03:42:39 90 mph 972 mbar 03:42:40 TS 03:42:50 Got 2 votes for TS 03:42:57 70 MPH 995 mb 03:42:59 fish storm or landfall before hurricane status 03:43:06 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 03:43:17 landfall 03:43:17 fish 03:43:41 Jasper was a fish storm 03:43:42 so, landfall 03:43:44 sorry nke 03:43:59 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 03:44:02 Make it make landfall in New Jersey 03:44:03 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 03:44:13 "Dirty Jersey" 03:44:24 It will be called Kay-Zelda 03:44:28 nah 03:44:51 Kay-Kenneth 03:45:08 Xmas trees are named Douglas :O 03:45:35 Boy L names 03:45:37 It is because of Doug that we get suspicious of IP's like: http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/75.64.91.187 03:45:40 Larry 03:45:41 Not Larry 03:45:46 Lewis 03:45:51 I have a cousin named Larry 03:45:54 Hmm... 03:45:57 Ima make another poll 03:46:01 Another IP is contributing. 03:46:10 Logan 03:46:13 Liam 03:46:32 Leonard 03:46:36 Leonardo 03:46:46 207-somethin doesn't look like a issue 03:46:48 Liam-Lucina or Levi 03:46:52 I'll check just in case... 03:47:00 Ok. 03:47:01 Liam would cross into the pacific and be calledL ucina 03:47:13 Levi would be a powerful major hurricane 03:47:29 Choose. 03:47:41 Liam 03:47:54 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 03:47:59 207-something traces to Pennsylvania 03:48:01 Lucina is an INSANELY intense category 5, may I mention? 03:48:08 Good. 03:48:17 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 03:48:18 210 mph winds 03:48:29 869 pressure 03:48:37 For lucina 03:48:41 70 mph winds for Liam 03:49:02 Wow. 03:49:03 Do, do I do Liam? 03:49:17 Actually 03:49:33 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 03:49:51 Liam is going to take a path like Irenes 03:49:57 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 03:50:09 hold up 03:50:12 N comes after M 03:50:14 so 03:50:30 actually 03:50:34 I got the perfect name for M 03:50:38 Liam is going in 03:50:51 Hurricane Irene didn't do very much. None of the hurricanes I have experienced have done anything interesting. 03:50:55 Just rain. Nothing more. 03:51:00 At least where I'm at. 03:51:04 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 03:51:32 the M name 03:51:33 Vote 03:51:39 Marcella, Michelle, or Mary 03:51:44 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 03:52:00 snaggy, can you vote as well? 03:52:09 Michelle 03:52:15 in honor of you 03:52:27 I don't want to make myself a superstorm though 03:52:32 Mary. 03:52:34 and Mary will be a 40 mph waste 03:52:39 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 03:52:40 Marcella though.... 03:52:45 Douglas did that with his own name 03:52:46 idk about her 03:52:50 Mary=Mary Jane 03:52:52 Michelle, when you mean superstorm, do you mean a Sandy-like storm. 03:52:58 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 03:52:58 Mary is out in my opinion 03:53:00 Superstorm as in Cat 5 03:53:03 Oh. 03:53:06 So far I have 3 superstorms 03:53:07 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Hurricane_Sonia_1989_(CycloneNkechinyer) 03:53:09 Dragan 03:53:18 Ione 03:53:24 Check out that Hurricane Bob and Michelle 03:53:31 I was thinking about doing the 1492 Atlantic hurricane season at some point. 03:53:33 and Emma 03:53:35 I think 03:53:39 No 03:53:40 Not Emma 03:53:41 Or 1776. 03:53:44 Who was it?? 03:53:59 Or some storm in the Medieval Warm period with 300 mph winds. 03:54:35 Gertrude, Ione, and Dragan 03:54:37 all the superstorms 03:54:50 Marcella would likely be a superstorm if her name is picked 03:54:54 Wow. 03:54:54 Michelle would be a cat 2 03:54:59 Mary would be a waste 03:55:08 Nobody wants Mary to win 03:55:13 Mary=Mary Jane 03:55:18 yep 03:55:26 Marcella is the best choice. 03:55:42 Sonia's a weird storm. @Nkech 03:56:10 hit San Fran when the 6.9 Magnitude earthquake hits 03:56:19 So 03:56:21 Marcella? 03:56:23 Wow. I'm getting tired now, I think I'm going to head out. 03:56:27 (bye) 03:56:32 also causes a F5 Tornado over Downtown San Fran 03:56:40 HOLD UP 03:56:44 MARCELLA OR MICHELLE 03:56:48 MARCELLA 03:56:50 but there were a lot of storms with the name of Mary in the WPac 03:56:52 COOL 03:56:55 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 03:57:54 The three biggest wiki enemies: 1) Douglas 2) Puffle's Sister 3) Mary Jane 03:58:04 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 03:58:06 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 03:58:10 one of of these Marys lasted 18 hours 03:58:35 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 03:58:37 xD 03:58:41 Wait 03:58:44 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 03:58:46 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 03:58:55 will Mary Jane's spot increase if she breaks on? 03:59:01 Listen 03:59:04 yes 03:59:04 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 03:59:06 in case of a Mary Jane emergancy 03:59:12 Ignore her. 03:59:15 I repeat, ignore her. 03:59:26 Don't engage 03:59:28 Don't block 03:59:30 just ignore 03:59:33 Puffle's Sister actually made a person (bcrat) on purpose with Puffle's Account once. 03:59:34 the dumb b*tch will go away 03:59:49 Speaking of which 03:59:54 Ima wrap it up and call it a night 04:00:10 Well, we could kick you so she thinks "Michelle is not here" Screw it, I'm leaving. 04:00:14 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 04:00:29 Ima go tuck my son in 04:00:34 if he is still up for some reason 04:01:06 -!- Emmaelise401 has left Special:Chat. 05:30:44 -!- Emmaelise401 has joined Special:Chat. 05:31:15 -!- Emmaelise401 has left Special:Chat. 05:45:18 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 08:14:59 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 08:24:18 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 09:53:18 -!- Leboringjack has joined Special:Chat. 09:53:48 -!- Leboringjack has left Special:Chat. 09:53:49 -!- Leboringjack has joined Special:Chat. 09:56:03 ! 09:56:06 -!- Leboringjack has left Special:Chat. 11:32:18 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:32:49 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:32:50 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:37:47 !hello world 11:37:47 Hello there, world 11:44:00 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:44:20 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:46:56 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:47:02 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:48:10 !updatelogs 11:48:12 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 3 lines to the page). 11:50:27 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:50:32 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:51:06 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:51:15 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:04:28 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:04:33 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:05:40 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:05:47 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:05:55 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:06:01 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:06:31 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:06:41 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:07:04 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:07:07 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:07:14 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:07:17 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:07:27 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:07:33 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:07:39 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:07:45 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:12:39 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:12:44 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:14:46 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:14:51 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:18:50 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:18:50 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:19:30 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:32:39 -!- Leboringjack has joined Special:Chat. 12:32:57 !hello !updatelogs 12:32:58 Hello there, !updatelogs 12:33:09 !updatelogs 12:33:12 Leboringjack: Logs updated (uploaded 4 lines to the page). 12:33:44 lol 12:33:59 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:34:06 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:34:14 awh 12:35:32 -!- Leboringjack has left Special:Chat. 12:45:37 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:45:42 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:46:57 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:47:03 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:53:27 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:53:32 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:02:39 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 13:03:10 !updatelogs 13:03:16 SnaggyFTW: Logs updated (uploaded 2 lines to the page). 13:03:36 -!- Leboringjack has joined Special:Chat. 13:03:52 !hello can you hear me? 13:03:52 Hello there, can you hear me? 13:04:04 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 13:04:07 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 13:04:48 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 13:18:15 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 13:18:57 !hello I can hear you. 13:18:57 Hello there, I can hear you. 13:19:44 !hello great 13:19:44 Hello there, great 13:26:02 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 13:26:04 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 13:26:42 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:26:45 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 13:26:48 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:31:33 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 13:31:54 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 13:31:56 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 13:32:27 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 13:32:29 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 13:33:10 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 13:34:38 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:36:17 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 13:37:54 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 13:37:56 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 13:38:38 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 13:40:11 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:45:53 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 13:46:23 hi jack 13:46:28 !ignore sya 13:46:29 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring sya. 13:46:39 !updatelogs 13:46:41 HypotheticalHurricane: Logs updated (uploaded 5 lines to the page). 13:49:30 !ignore Mary Jane 13:49:30 Leboringjack: Now ignoring Mary Jane. 13:50:04 !ignore Hurricane Michelle 13:50:04 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Hurricane Michelle. 13:50:18 !ignore syd 13:50:18 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring syd. 13:50:22 !ignore 8437d 13:50:23 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring 8437d. 13:50:31 !hello Bot 13:50:31 Hello there, Bot 13:50:41 !ignore da 13:50:42 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring da. 13:50:45 !updatelogs 13:50:48 HypotheticalHurricane: Logs updated (uploaded 14 lines to the page). 13:50:55 hgd 13:50:59 !ignore hgd 13:50:59 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring hgd. 13:51:12 !ignore gibbewrish 13:51:13 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring gibbewrish. 13:51:14 !unignore syd 13:51:14 Leboringjack: syd is no longer being ignored. 13:51:24 !ignore Hurricane Michelle 13:51:24 Leboringjack: Already ignoring Hurricane Michelle. 13:51:34 !unignore Hurricane Michelle 13:51:34 Leboringjack: Hurricane Michelle is no longer being ignored. 13:51:36 !logs 13:51:36 Leboringjack: Logs can be seen here. 13:51:40 !ignore Timburrrrrrrrr 13:51:41 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Timburrrrrrrrr. 13:51:43 !updatelogs 13:51:46 Leboringjack: Logs updated (uploaded 17 lines to the page). 13:51:49 takk 13:51:49 !ignore dsudhf 13:51:49 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring dsudhf. 13:51:53 !updatelogs 2015 12 12